


Love Engulfed in Anger

by bylerthrives



Series: Jschlatt x Quackity shit i write to cope [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Crying, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Darryl Noveschosch, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bad likes skeppy but slowly falls for quackity, jschlatt is abusive, quackity and bbh are canon in this story, quackity asks bad for help, sad quackity, this is kind of a vent fic, very descriptive abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylerthrives/pseuds/bylerthrives
Summary: Quackity didn’t think he could’ve cried anymore, even if he tried. The young Hispanic was only left with a painful, undeviating emptiness. It ached. Alex’s heart was beating erratically in his chest, the thumping vibrating in his ears. So many feelings were being processed in the young man’s head. So much emotional and physical pain. It covered him like a heavy blanket, weighing him down.“Why does my love for Schlatt still remain” the younger thought to himself. He wanted to scratch the feelings away with his blunt nails.“Even after all of this, I would still give anything to stay by his side”orQuackity’s is in an abusive relationship with Schlatt and gets severely hurt one night so he calls Badboyhalo for help. After being shown what real care feels like the Hispanic has a change of heart and slowly falls for Bad, But Bad’s heart already longs for another(skeppy). Cue angstTW: Self Hatred and Very descriptive physical/mental abuse
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo is onesided in this
Series: Jschlatt x Quackity shit i write to cope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092257
Comments: 33
Kudos: 359





	1. You Haven't Been Good For Long

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would write more soft Schlatt/Quackity but I couldn't help but write about the aspects of an abusive relationship. Also This is a vent Fic so please be aware of the trigger warnings. 
> 
> (also This story based of their characters/personas in the SMP, not the real life people so don't attack me.)

“Did you really think I loved you?” Schlatt sneered. The smell of alcohol was strong on the man’s breath. 

The silence that followed the hybrid’s words hung deafeningly in the air. It was an ugly kind of silence that twisted in Quackity’s stomach. A rush of nausea crept up into the Hispanic’s gut. Alex clutched his hands over his mouth as he felt acid prick at the back of his throat. 

“I never loved you either.” Quackity croaked through his covered mouth. It was a lie of course but the Hispanic’s voice was still dripping with bitterness. A look of sick amusement flashed across Schlatt’s face, the edges of his smirk widening. Schlatt was bathing in the younger’s anger. 

“You don’t need to lie to me, Alex~,” Schlatt said, his hand clasping the shorter man’s shoulder possessively. The hybrid’s razor-sharp nails were digging into Quackity’s skin through his blue sweater. A shiver shot up Alex’s spine from the movement, panic once again settling in his insides. 

“I’m not fucking lying” Quackity shouted, shoving the man away hard enough to make him stumble back.

almost Instantly Schlatt’s smile vanished. The man stared down at Quackity with a blank look on his face. The hybrid’s crimson eyes were unusually empty but Alex could see the way his jaw tensed.

Tensed with anger 

As soon as Schlatt lifted his hand up to reach towards the beer bottle that was placed on the countertop next to them Quackity felt fear surge through him.

“Please don’t” Alex pleaded brokenly, hands reaching towards the hybrid in protest. Without a single ounce of hesitation, Schlatt brought the empty bottle down to strike the Hispanic across the face. Quackity immediately sunk to the ground, wrapping his arms around himself protectively as tears steadily leaked from his eyes. The pain from the hit was buzzing in the boy’s head like tv static, Ears ringing disgustingly loud.

“Tell me that you love me,” Schlatt taunted crouching down to where Quackity was curled on the floor. The bottle was still clasped threateningly between his claws ready to strike at any moment. Alex braced himself for the next hit. 

“I hate you,” Quackity muttered.

He would never admit it. Schlatt didn’t deserve to hear him say it. 

“I hate you so much” 

Suddenly the glass bottle was on Alex’s skin again, bashing him repeatedly. 

It went on like that for a while. The bottle hitting his skin. Bruises upon bruises would soon be loitering his arms and face, settling into his once clear complexion. They would bloom across his body like flowers in the spring, in shades of purple and gray.

The hybrid would give up soon, Alex knew it. Schlatt would get tired and pass out on the floor, and then the Hispanic would clean up the mess the man had made of him. 

How long had it been since Schlatt started mutilating him? How long had this been going on?

Alex couldn’t tell. Seconds, minutes, hours? It all felt the same. The pain was blinding. Was he still hurting? Was Schlatt still hitting him?

Quackity desperately wanted to close his eyes and let the pain overtake his brain. He craved to slip into the bleary state of unconsciousness. 

Alex never could in times like these. His mind would never let him. 

The abrupt sound of glass shattering was quick to wake Quackity up from his dream-like state.

The Hispanic felt tiny cuts prick into his skin. Blood dripped heavily from Quackity’s wounds. It was starting to pool around his now almost motionless body. The smell of iron and alcohol was penetrating Alex’s nose making the acid in his throat return. 

“I’m going out” Quackity heard Schlatt slur out. The heavy footsteps that followed almost didn’t make it to the younger’s ears. For some ugly reason, Alex hoped Schlatt would wake up from his drunken state and take care of him. He longed for the comfort of another human. 

Alex waited till he heard the front door shut before pulling himself up off of the ground. glass dug into his palms in the process. The young man let his tear-heavy eyelids slip open to take in the site of the shards that were scattered across the kitchen tiles. 

In a way, the site was pretty. The moonlight from an open window was falling into the dim room reflecting onto the small fragments. light sparkled from the glass and was dancing around the kitchen floor happily. The blood that was smeared on the clean white tiles was offsetting to the movie like scene, yet so, so fitting. 

White enveloped in crimson. 

Beauty submerged in deformity

Love engulfed in anger.

Quackity didn’t think he could’ve cried anymore, even if he tried. The young Hispanic was only left with a painful, undeviating emptiness. It ached. Alex’s heart was beating erratically in his chest, the thumping vibrating in his ears. So many feelings were being processed in the young man’s head. So much emotional and physical pain. It covered him like a heavy blanket, weighing him down.

“Why does my love for Schlatt still remain” the younger thought to himself. He wanted to scratch the feelings away with his blunt nails. 

“Even after all of this, I would still give anything to stay by his side” 

-

Alex would never be able to clean this mess up by himself. There were too many shards lodged into his skin and the blood loss was starting to make him dizzy. He needed to call for help. 

A curse slipped out from under Quackity’s breath as he tried to walk to his phone that was still lying on the couch. The ruptured shards were inching into the soles of the Hispanic’s feet as he took steps closer to his destination. The pain was overbearing but the young man kept walking.

A wave of relief rushed over Quackity when he hit the power button on his phone and the screen lit up. The device hadn’t died just yet. But panic was quick to return when Alex thought about who he would call for help. Karl and Sapnap were too smart, and wouldn’t believe him if he told them anyone other than Schlatt was at fault for the bruises on his skin. Everyone in town knew the hybrid was an alcoholic so him being an abusive partner probably wouldn’t come as a shock.

Not that anyone was aware that they were romantically involved (if you could even call it romance).

When Alex crossed Badboyhalo’s name on his contact list the Hispanic's finger stopped scrolling. Bad was admittedly pretty dense when it came to certain things so maybe he would believe Quackity if he lied about the situation. It was a risky thought but it still festered none the less. Not even seconds later Bad's contact was ringing.

A loud “Hey Quackity” rang through the Hispanic’s phone. The voice, thankfully, belonged to Bad. It made a smile instinctively tug at Quackity’s lips. Alex quickly mustered up what little voice he had left in him and spoke.

“Hey um, can you come over here possibly? I’m at my house. I-I hurt myself... and I need help” 

Quackity winced at how vulnerable he sounded. His voice was scratchy from crying and the energetic tone he usually held was long gone. 

“Are you ok?” Bad asked through the phone. The older’s voice was unbelievably soft. He sounded concerned. 

“I honestly don’t know, um there’s glass everywhere and-” Quackity felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. It took everything in Alex, not to breakdown from behind the phone

“And there’s a lot of blood. I can’t-”

Alex heard the older gasp quietly at his words.

“I’m heading there right now, just give me a few minutes” Bad rushed out. Alex heard rustling and then the sounds of a door opening from Bad’s side of the line

“Do you want me to stay on the phone with you? Just until I get there” Bad consoled, his voice was still soft.

Quackity didn’t need to think about his response, not even for a second. It fell from his lips in a delicate plea. 

“Please”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed and/or have criticism/ideas please leave a comment. feedback really inspires me to continue writing.
> 
> also-
> 
> guys, please
> 
> leave kudos:)


	2. Is it the sound of your own thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'll keep you safe” Bad whispered into Quackity’s ear. It was a promise that the younger needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cue badboyhalo comfort and late night confessions.... with a twist.

Bad awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. It was an unrelenting beeping that reverberated through his room, forcing the burnet to wake up from his much-needed slumber.

Only Bad's close friends were in possession of his number so for one of them to be calling him this late must have meant it was important. The burnet hadn’t been asleep for long but the dreariness of waking up still remained. It wasn’t pleasant and made Bad roughly pull at the sleepy dust that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. The man quickly sat up and sluggishly reached for the device that was lying on his dresser. After multiple attempts of squinting and failed efforts to somehow turn the loud beeping that was coming from his phone down, Bad could finally read the name that was flashed on his device. 

A happy sigh fell from the older man's lips when he processed who it was. What did Quackity want from him so late? Hopefully, the Hispanic didn’t need more love advice or god forbid another practice date, cause well, the last one hadn’t exactly gone swimmingly. The burnet chuckled at the thought before answering the call, hands still steadily rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. 

“Hey Quackity” 

An eerie silence followed Bad's words. Something felt off about the quiet huffs of breath that were coming from Alex's line. They sounded painful almost?. Like the young man was desperately gasping for air after running a marathon. The older patiently waited for Quackity to start talking, worry slowly settling in the burnet's ribs. Thankfully the silence didn’t last for long as Quackity had started rambling hurriedly through the phone, voice unusually scratchy.

“Hey um, can you come over here possibly? I’m at my house. I-I hurt myself... and I need help”

Alex’s tone was suspicious and left bad with many unanswered questions. The older carefully processed the words before speaking back into the phone, intentionally keeping his voice calm.

“Are you ok?”

It was a serious question. Bad was already getting ready to head over to the boy’s house, quickly slipping his glasses on before pulling the black and red hoodie that had been strewn on the floor over his head. 

“I honestly don’t know, um there’s glass everywhere and-”

Dread washed over Bad as he tied his shoelaces. 

“And there’s a lot of blood. I can’t-”

The burnet gasped as assumptions filled his head. What had happened? Why was there blood? Did he need to call a doctor? The unresolved questions swirled in Bad’s head. The burnet nervously dragged his pale fingers through his slightly greasy hair. 

“I’m heading there right now, just give me a few minutes” 

Bad quickly rushed to find his keys, before heading out, not wasting any time to lock the door behind him.

The cold night air hit the burnet painfully in the form of the wind. The weather was the last of Bad’s worries though. The burnet had barely even felt it as he rushed to Quackity’s place, feat picking up in pace as the man regained his energy. His head was too full of thoughts along the lines of “is Quackity ok” to worry about such minuscule things like how cold it was. Bad was always too caring for his friends. He would spend nights lying awake hoping Skeppy was alive when the man went out to hunt and travel. Bad favored being a friend people could rely on, and Quackity was very important to him. 

“Do you want me to stay on the phone with you? Just until I get there” bad emphasized as he sprinted to the man's place. 

A quiet “Please” reached Bad's ears. It was sweet like honey and milk pudding, a delicate noise that occasionally slipped from Quackity’s mouth only when he was singing. It was unusual hearing Quackity talk like this, voice desperate and soft.

Bad's calves burned as he rushed to the Hispanics house. Sweat was gathering on the burnet's forehead despite the lack of sun. seeing Alex's living space come into view was a relief to both Bad’s weary consciousness and his burning lungs. The burnet didn’t even bother knocking, He just quickly muttered the words “I’m here” into the phone that had been clasped tightly between his fingers before rushing in the house. 

The prudent smell of alcohol flared bitterly against Bad’s nostrils as he entered the dark complex.

The burnet took leisure footsteps as he walked through the doorway, calling out Quackity’s name in the process.

“Quackity”

“Quackity are you there” 

“I’m here” Alex muttered. Bad saw the younger’s form come into view, just a silhouette in the darkness. Quackity appeared to be curled up on the couch. His head was hidden in his arms. 

The younger’s heavy, and painful wheezes had filled the living room. It made the concern that had been settled in Bad’s gut fester, growing like vines on his ribs.

The burnet quickly searched for the light switch, hands tracing the beige walls in interest. 

“The switch is by your head on the left” Quackity muttered, breaking the eerie silence that had developed in the room. 

Bad quickly found the rugged bump of the light switch and pressed it. Brightness had filled the room fast, casting light onto the young boy that was lying curled up on the couch. 

A shocked noise fell from Bad’s lips when he saw Alex. The boy was lined with bruises and broken glass. Crimson was dripping wildly from the boy’s open wounds, his iconic blue sweater smeared in blood. Alex’s body was trembling, breath still heavy.

“Q-Quackity I- what happened” Bads feet were locked in place as he looked at the younger, a sick feeling curdling in the pit of his stomach.

“I messed up” Quackity muttered through chattering teeth.

“I messed up, Bad”

Abuse abuse abuse abuse abuse abuse abuse abuse abuse abuse abuse

It rang through Bad’s head like an alarm. The looping in his mind was clamorous, insisting the older to speak out, to lock the doors, to fight whoever did this.

Little by little the burnet inched towards Alex, kneeling down to the younger. Bad hesitantly reached towards the Quackity’s trembling hand, softly dragging his fingers down the Hispanic’s tan skin in a way to comfort the boy before grasping his palm tenderly. 

“Alex can you look at me” the use of his first name made the Hispanic bury his head deeper in his arms. 

“Please look at me” The burnet repeated, tightening his clasp on Alex's hand, rubbing soft circles into the skin that was under his fingers.

Quackity responded in a small hum of agreement before slowly lifting his head to meet Bad’s viridescent eyes. The Burnet felt like crying when he saw the boy's swollen face. Alex’s cheeks were discolored in ugly contusions. 

Bad was never good with stuff like this. Seeing someone so important to him bruised and bloody made the older want to break down in tears. It was overwhelming. He felt so helpless in this situation, wanting to erase Quackity’s ever so present pain. 

Alex stared at him with a dull and unreadable expression. Tear marks were edged into his cheeks, branding him as fragile. 

Bad ignored his urge to again demand what had happened and instead carefully scooped the boy up in his arms. 

“Where is the first aid stuff,” Bad asked, carefully testing his strength to see if he could carry the smaller boy. The burnet slowly lifted the Hispanic off the couch bridal style, carrying him like a child, purposely avoiding putting too much pressure against the boy's blemished skin. Quackity delicately wrapped his arms around Bad’s neck and buried his face into the older's shoulder, breaths falling from his mouth shallowly ghosting over the skin of the burnet's neck.

“It is in the bathroom'' Quackity mumbled into Bad’s chest tiredly, snuggling closer to the man. The burnet wasn’t the strongest man alive but the adrenaline and an undying need to help the younger somehow gave him the energy to hold the boy. 

“Is this it” bad asked, lightly tapping his hands against a drawer in the restroom.

Quackity nodded, humming in agreement. 

Bad easily found the medicine and bandages he needed from the restroom and carried Alex to his room, setting the boy on the bed. Quackity drowsed off slightly after feeling the comfort of soft covers under his skin but Bad spoke in sweet words telling the boy to keep awake so he could help him. 

“Alex, I need you to be awake for this, it’s gonna be painful, and I need you to drink water, cause... you’re drunk right”

The question would’ve been absurd in any other context, Bad had never seen Alex drink but the smell of alcohol in the house was too much of an indicator, unless…

NO

Did someone-

The chuckle that fell from the Hispanics mouth was sickening. 

“I’m not drunk. Bad, I’m not like him,” Alex muttered. 

Schlatt?

It couldn’t be

The hybrid may be a little overly aggressive but he wouldn’t do this. 

Would he?

Bad's head was spinning as he stared down at the younger who was sitting on the bed. The bottle of aspirin that was clutched in his hand fell on the ground loudly breaking the ever so present silence.

“Quackity, how did you end up like this, you can’t just call me over, ask me to help you out, and then not give me any context on how you ended up so bloody, please tell me, please let me help”

Quackity didn’t dare to look back into Bad's eyes, he just stared guiltily at his lap. 

“I told you Bad, I made a Big fucking mistake” it came out as a quiet scream on Quackity’s lips. He was begging for the man to stop asking.

Bad contemplated his response, wondering whether he should push for an answer or wait for the boy to tell him how he ended up like this. Of course bad went with the latter, deciding not to press for a reply, instead the burnet settled on his usual line.

“Language”

The words fell faintly from Bad’s tongue, not an ounce of frustration present in his tone. 

Bad heard the lighthearted “fuck” that Quackity whispered in response. They were reverting to their usual antics. It made the bugs that had been crawling underneath Bads skin come to a stop, the tension that had been filled the air slowly draining.

-

Picking glass out of the boy's skin and bandaging him up didn’t take as long as bad would have expected. Quackity was still very wary of the older’s touch, occasionally flinching away from the burnet, but overall the Hispanic was pretty calm. 

After Alex was changed out of his old clothing and had been fully wrapped up, bad finally let his heart rate slow. It wasn’t thumping bitterly against his ribs any longer. Quackity was safe, no longer covered in his blood heavy clothes. 

“I'm finished... do you want me to go?” bad questioned. It was a serious question that made the younger boy nervously pull at his pajama sleeves. 

“I’m scared, I don't know why, I just-”

“Can you please stay”

Quackity didn’t seem to notice the fresh batch of tears that were dripping down his cheeks. They made Bad's heart quiver. 

The burnet didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms comfortingly around the obviously shaken up boy.

“I'll keep you safe” Bad whispered into Quackity’s ear. It was a promise that the younger needed to hear. The Hispanic relaxed into Bad's arms at the words, hesitantly bringing his own arms up to return the embrace. Bad wanted to stay like that forever, Alex safe in his arms, but eventually he pulled away, walking over to the armchair that was placed in Quackity’s room.

The chair was in no way as comfortable as a bed, but it wasn’t uncomfortable either. Bad was about to drift off to sleep when Alex's voice pervaded the peaceful silence.

“Can you talk to me, just about anything, I want to hear your voice” 

bad complied, cause how could he not. Even with the weight of his sleep deprived brain dragging him down, urging him to deny the boy’s request, the burnet still complied.

Bad's tired brain had always been too unfiltered, so of course the man, half-drunk on the need for sleep, rambled about Skeppy. He talked about Skeppy’s stupidly pretty smile with a clear image of it in his head. Love was encircling his voice. He talked about past memories, no need to try and recount them. 

The moments that he shared with his best friend were always fresh on his head. Bad didn’t know how long he talked about the chaotic boy but Quackity didn’t seem to protest his topic choice. The Hispanic silently listened to the story’s occasionally slipping a laugh in at particularly funny moments. 

“There was this one time we-” Bad was chattering about another moment when Alex interrupted with a teasing sentence that made the burnets' heart stutter.

“Wow, you really love Skeppy Bad, you could go on an on for hours about him...I think you have actually” 

Bad chuckled at the implication.

“Of course, I Love him, he’s my best friend” Bad muttered.

“You know what I mean, Bad” Quackity teased. The burnet was thankful the darkness hid the blush that had bloomed across his cheeks. Bad knew where this was going. The burnet had been too obvious about it. He slipped up in front of Alex. The older chuckled again, brain barely functioning correctly.

“I really do love him” 

It was an honest confession.

Quackity huffed quietly, voice amused “you're not very secretive about it y’know”.

Bad sighed, he was well aware of how obvious he’d been recently.

“well Skeppy’s not very smart Mr. Quackity, he never catches on'' 

“You’re telling me you guys... aren’t dating” Quackity sputtered, shock lining his voice.

It made Bad’s heart come to a stop in his chest. Him and Skeppy dating was a hope that bad pushed to the very back of his head. He was fine with the current relationship he had with the blue boy, yet the answer to Quackity’s question still stuck disgustingly to the burnets tongue.

“No” 

Bad was fine with being just friends.

“not yet”

The burnet heard Alex shuffle under the covers before murmuring a few words that struck the older with curiosity. 

“Guess we have some things in common Bad, unrequited love really is a bitch”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late upload, my 2 year relationship just came to an abrupt end 2 days ago so I was going through some shit, and I didn't really feel up for writing. 
> 
> I hope this chapter is suitable enough for you guys. I just wanted to post so I didn't do to much revising.
> 
> also thanks for the comments last chapter, I loved reading them so much and interacting with you guys:)
> 
> don't be afraid to leave kudos/comments/bookmarks/subscriptions/anything else
> 
> It feeds my writing ego<3


End file.
